Skirmish
Skirmish is the standard Empyrean mission in Proxima nodes, requiring players to destroy a limited number of fighters and Crewships in the area, with an occasional third objective to take out an orbital installation like a hangar. Counters will be displayed below the minimap showing the number of enemies remaining. Mechanics Once players enter the area of operations, Cephalon Cy will task players to destroy at least 30 fighters and 2''' Gokstad Crewships, with these numbers multiplying at higher difficulty levels. Fighters are easily destroyed with the Railjack's armaments, but crewships will require players to breach them to destroy their reactors or, Gunnery level permitting, utilize the Tunguska Cannon to demolish them. Once the mission's quota is met, enemies of that type will stop spawning. Unlike most mission types, Skirmish missions have two level ranges; one for the fighters and one for ground troops (such as the Crewships' passengers or the Ramsleds' boarding parties). Beginning around fighter level 20-25, Cy will task players to disable a spaceborne Grineer outpost, adding additional difficulty to the mission and requiring an Away Team to infiltrate the outpost and coordinate attacks with the Railjack crew. The list of potential outposts, and any alterations to mission difficulty, is below; *'''Asteroid Hangar - The base itself adds no difficulty, but players will have to board an unmanned prototype Crewship docked inside to complete the objective. *'Asteroid Base/Galleon Commander' - Either a Grineer Galleon or an Asteroid Base is stationed in the sector, and the Away Team is assigned to kill the Commander on board. The Galleon in particular is bristling with Cannon Batteries and missile launchers. *'Missile Platform' - True to its name, the Missile Platform will fire two homing missiles at players should they fly within 2500 meters of the platform, dealing damage directly to their health. These missiles can be shot down before they make contact. *'Pulse Turbine' - The generator buffs all fighters in range, giving them 50% damage reduction. *'Shipkiller Platform' - Much like the Missile Platform, the Shipkiller Platform's main cannon will periodically fire at the Railjack should it fly within 2500 meters of the platform, dealing heavy damage. Players manning the Railjack will have to utilize nearby asteroids as cover or fly beneath the platform as it only has hemispherical coverage. At fighter level 30-33, Cy will give players two Outpost objectives to complete along with the fighter/Crewship quotas. Regardless of difficulty, once all objectives have been completed any remaining forces will retreat, allowing players to locate the spoils of war or gather resources from the wreckage. Locations Rewards Notes *All drops are distributed to the entire Squad, thus reducing the difficulty in gathering them. **'Only in the PC build', all drops within spacecraft are distributed. Spacecraft drops in the Xbox, PS4, and Nintendo Switch builds must be manually picked up. *Destroying the prototype Crewship in the Asteroid Hangar will count towards the Crewship quota. *Grineer Outposts will periodically launch Ramsleds at the Railjack, even after all objectives have been completed. *Missiles launched from outposts last for 15 seconds regardless of difficulty level or outpost type. Tips *Amesha is considered the most effective Archwing for the following reasons: **They have the highest survivability out of all Archwings with Watchful Swarm. **Benevolent Decoy can draw enemy fire, including Crewship missiles, temporarily mitigating damage towards the Railjack. **Warding Grace can significantly slow enemies fighters down, making them easy targets. * is strongly effective due to its high status chance. *Because of their high durability and inability to be destroyed by archguns and turrets (especially the pilot's), their highly damaging missile launchers that can down Archwings with ease, and their ability to deploy Ramsleds and (in the case of the Exo variant) healing bubbles, eliminating Gokstad Crewships should be an immediate priority for Tenno crew. *Though Crewships have less maneuverability and accuracy compared to the Railjack, it would be beneficial to commandeer one as they possess strong armor and powerful weaponry, drawing fire away from the Railjack. However, this is largely avoided in serious gameplay as it slows down progress towards objectives. *Both pilot and side turrets lists how much Ordnance and Flux Energy the Railjack has available. This is useful for Tenno crew for tracking and using the Resource Forge when needed. *Resource Forge refinement should only be done once all objectives are completed, and once all resources have been mostly replenished. *If able, Tenno crew should handle each objective individually, namely Crewships and Points of Interest, to speed up the mission. This is especially useful for the Sentient Anomaly, due to its limited appearance. Patch History *Introduced }} Proximas Category:Update 27 Category:Empyrean Category:Missions